The Alphabet Zoo
'''The Alphabet Zoo '''is the 32nd episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the kids decide to turn their classroom into a pretend zoo. They add animals with names starting with all the different letters of the alphabet. They make masks and pretend to be different animals as play several animal games. The highlight is when Julie's Aunt Molly stops by for a visit and tells a wonderful story about a boy and a hopping rabbit. Also, Jason tells Barney I Love You" in sign language. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Shawn (John David Bennet) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) * Song List #Barney Theme Song #Animals in Motion #Down By the Station #Sally The Camel #Kookaburra #My Aunt Came Back #The Tiger Song #Alphabet Song #Alphabet Chant #I Love You Trivia *This is the first appearances of Jason and Mary Ann Brewer as Aunt Molly in this show. Jason becomes a regular cast member in Season 3. *This is the only time Derek and Tina appear with Jason. *This is the only time Derek and Aunt Molly together. *This is the only time Tina and Aunt Molly together. *None of these five kids (Shawn, Julie, Derek, Tina, and Jason) made an appearance in the next episode, Having Tens of Fun!. *Despite this being Jason's first appearance, his hearing aid is never mentioned. *It is revealed that Julie's dad and Jason is Aunt Molly's brother likes to do sign language, especially when he signs "I Love You" to Barney. *Part of "I Love You" is performed in American Sign Language. *Derek is the last child to leave, and he turns off the classroom lights. *On May 16, 2012, there's gonna be a credts on barneyallday. The first one is daniel turn off the lights, and wave to left hand and second one is barney doll sits on the round table with the alphabet blocks with no left hand and right hand *Derek wear the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand, Once Upon a Dino Tale and Goes To The Doctor. And a short hair. *Tina wear the same clothes from Peter Rabbit and Goes To The Doctor. And a hairstyle. *Shawn wear the same clothes from The Golden Hammer and Picture This!. And a short hair. *Julie wear the same shirt from Look at Me, I'm 3! (episode) and the same clothes from Having Fun With Arts & Crafts. And a long hair. *Jason wear the same shirt from Gone Fishing!, and the same clothes from Great Summer and Classical Cleanup. And a short hair. Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! # Barney Theme Song (Barney's Band!'s version) (Clip from The Alphabet Zoo! and Audio from Barney's Band!) # Audio from The Alphabet Zoo! # Barney Theme Song (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Good, Clean Fun! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Hi Beth (The Alphabet Zoo!) (Clip from Tea-riffic Manners and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney comes to life (The Alphabet Zoo!) (Clip from Shawn & the Beanstalk and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney Animals in Motion (1993 Version) (Clip from Hop to It! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # We can make the dough let's go to the school (Clip and audio from Any Way You Slice It and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney Down By the Station (1993 Version) (Clip from Colors All Around! (episode) and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # The fountains here! Barney and kids go to the park! (Clip and audio from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney Sally the Camel (1993 Version) (Clip from Carnival of Numbers! (episode) and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Lots of things on your scavenger hunt! (Clip and audio from Twice Is Nice! and Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale, The Alphabet Zoo! and Rock with Barney) # Barney Kookaburra (1993 Version) (Clip from Campfire Sing-Along and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney My Aunt Came Back (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Going Places! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Michael, Luci and Derek is coming to the party (Clip from Happy Birthday, Barney! and Audio from Twice Is Nice!, The Alphabet Zoo!, It's Time for Counting and Stop, Look and Be Safe!) # Doug and Becky is arrived at the puppet show! (Clip and audio from Grownups for a Day! and Audio from A Very Special Mouse! and The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney I love you (Who's Who at the Zoo?'s version) (Clip from Tales of Adventures and Audio from Who's Who at the Zoo?, The Alphabet Zoo! and You've Got to Have Art!) # Barney & Friends (I love you version) (Clip from A Fountain of Fun! and Audio from Brave New Rescues, The Alphabet Zoo!, Barney Safety and Walk Around the Block with Barney!) # Barney The Tiger Song (1993 Version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney The Alphabet Song (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Classical Cleanup and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney The Alphabet Chant (1993 Version) (Clip from Barney Goes to School (1996) and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Jason I Love You in Sign Lanuage (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from I Can Be a Firefighter! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney I love you (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Be a Friend and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!, Bunches of Boxes! and Caring Means Sharing) # Barney I love you Part 2 (Clip from A "Little" Mother Goose and Audio from Once Upon a Fairy Tale and The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney comes to play (The Alphabet Zoo!) (Clip from Hats Off to BJ! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney Says Segment (The Alphabet Zoo!) (April 27, 1994 and December 31, 1999 on Home video) # And remember, I Love You! (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from This Way In! This Way Out! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) # Barney End Credits (The Alphabet Zoo!'s version) (Clip from Barney's Adventure Bus! and Audio from The Alphabet Zoo!) on VHS! International Edits *In the dubbed versions, My Aunt Came Back, The Alphabet Song and The Alphabet Chant was cut. Category:Barney & Friends Generation Category:Barney & Friends First Generation